Will you ever come tumbling down?
by YMCbAde
Summary: Spencer had a fight with Toby and Toby leaves for England. Spencer starts dating Ren. But is Toby with anyone in England? Something happens at Rosewood, will Toby come tumbling back home to help the four girls and most importantly Spencer? Or will he just carry on. Spencer is messaging Toby, but what will Ren say when he sees Toby and Spencer messaging eachother? Ali is not there.
1. The phone is in the red coat!

**I know I have been posting loads of new story's, but that is for all my veiwers and reviewers for all the support! This story is about Spencer and Toby have a fight and half way through high school so Toby leaves to go to England until something shocking happens on the news that Toby sees; Rosewood is in trouble! But once again, a new A is back! Ali is not alive yet! Will Toby go save Spencer or just grin and bear it? Spoby!**

 **No ones POV**

Spencer and Toby walked together to school on this sunny July morning. They had to go to different classes so only saw eachother at lunch and home time.

 **Problem one: not enough time.**

Finally, at lunch they meet up but Ren comes to sit at their table. And insists on sitting between Spencer and Toby.

 **Problem two:Ren**

At home time Ren asks if Spencer could drive him home. Not happy about this, Toby joins them in the car and as soon as Toby gets out the car Toby drives of.

 **Problem three: Toby's jealousy.**

When Spencer and Toby get home Ren calls if Spencer can pick him up tomorrow for school. Toby says he will and Spencer can sit in the back.

 **Problem four: Toby always questions Spencer about Ren.**

Spencer and Toby get in a fight and Toby leaves the house. Spencer is worried. The next day at school, Toby is there but avoiding Spencer and she is hurt. The next day is the biggest problem.

 **Problem five: Toby leaves for England without telling Spencer.**

The four girls were the only ones who Spencer had left. And a week later Toby deleted Spencer from his contacts. Spencer breaks down and Ren helps and apologises as he knows it was him. Toby try's to Skype Spencer but then he realises it was the wrong number but Spencer picked up and Toby just said bye.

Ren and Spencer start to date because of him helping her when Toby left. The four girls think it is a good idea and try to make sure Toby does not disturb Spencer and Ren's relationship.

 **Spencer's POV**

I was walking down the ball to meet Ren when Toby messaged me.

 **Toby: Can we talk?**

 **Spencer: About what.**

 **Toby: About how you are doing.**

 **Spencer: Where are you? You never told me and just left.**

 **Toby: England. Do you want to come?**

 **Spencer: I can't leave Ren.**

 **Toby: What?**

 **Spencer: I can't leave Ren. That would be mean.**

 **Toby: You and Ren are dating?**

 **Spencer: Yeah.**

 **Toby: How long has this been going?**

 **Spencer: A week after you left.**

"Spencer! Where are you," Ren called.

"Be there in a second," I replied to his worried voice.

 **Spencer: I have to go.**

Spencer turned her phone off but she missed a very important unread message.

 **Toby: Should I come back?**

 **"** Emily, could you look after my phone? Toby is bothering me," Spencer asked.

* * *

Emily opened Spencer's phone and saw Toby's message. She said no. Spencer just got settled in with Ren. Little did she know, that was a big mistake that she should never ever make...

 **Ren's POV**

Emily told me that Toby almost came back. I am glad she said no because Spencer just got used to him not there.

"Emily, can I have my phone? I think Toby would have stopped messaging me by now," Spencer asked Emily. She took out her phone and walked down the corridor. I followed her.

 **Spencer's POV**

I looked at my phone and something alarmed me.

 **Toby: Shall I come home?**

 **Spencer: No.**

I didn't say no to that. I would've happily said yes so we could be friends.

 **Toby: Can we still talk?**

 **Spencer: Yeah.**

 **Toby: Why did you say no.**

 **Spencer: Because it is not my decision. I expect you would be leaving someone behind.**

 **Toby: Only my sadness.**

 **"** Spencer? Why is Toby messaging you," Ren asked me. He always spy's on me.

"Because he still has a phone I say turning around. Ren just walked off and I ran after him. He got in his car do I let him have some time. Hanna came up to me and asked if everything was okay. I said it was and I was just catching up with Ren.

"Why did he run off?"

"Because he saw me and Toby messaging," I answered to her shocked,"But we are only friends."

"Spence, did he ask if he should come back," Hanna asked and I nodded. She explained to me that Emily wrote no because she didn't want him to ruin you and Ren.

"Ok, I went with it on the phone by pretending it was me who said no.' Hanna left and Spencer carried on messaging Toby.

 **Spencer: Ren ran off in his car and left me with walking because he saw us messaging.**

 **Toby: Oh, sorry. It was my fault as I was asking if I could come back.**

 **Spencer: It is okay as he always comes back to pick me up.**

 **Toby: I want to come back. Do you want me to?**

 **Spencer: Honestly, yes. But Ren.**

 **Toby: I can't come back.**

 **Spencer: Why?**

 **Toby: Because I don't want to interfere.**

"Spence! I am sorry I ran off I just don't want Toby to come back so if he does we can't date anymore," Ren said. I ran into the toilets.

 **Ren's POV**

Spencer ran into the bathroom but dropped her phone so I turned it on.

 **Toby: I want to come back. Do you want me to?**

 **Spencer: Honestly, yes. But Ren.**

 **Toby: I can't come back.**

 **Spencer: Why?**

 **Toby: Because I don't want to interfere.**

He was messaging Spencer? I sighed. This may get tricky. I typed;

 **Spencer: Don't come back. Just don't. Me and Ren are really close.** Just then Spencer came out the toilets and saw me typing to Toby...

 **Hi! I hope you enjoyed! This idea was given to you by Olivia13 but I tweaked it a bit! Please say if it is good or if I need to put less drama but no mean comments please as that will make me sad. I need five reviews as it takes a while to think of ideas!**


	2. The day Rosewood shook

**So, I have realised I have not posted at all, so I am posting this chapter as a sorry. So just to recap;**

* * *

 **Spencer: Don't come back, me and Wren are really close.**

Just then Spencer came out of the toilets and saw me typing to Toby...

* * *

 **So we got up to that point. So...**

* * *

 **Spencer's POV**

"Wren, I can't believe it. I leave you with my phone while I go to the toliet and look what happened, you are texting some one. Who!?"

"Emily, telling her Toby had stopped bothering you and that she had no need to worry," He made up. We are not lying to eachother again.

"Wren, should you really be lying to me? I know who you were messaging," I cried. He tried to prove me wrong but I just walked away straight into the hall.

 **Ali's POV**

I'm glad Toby is gone because all he did was just wonder around and do random things. Spencer is glad I think... Speaking of Spencer, she just ran through the hall.

"Spencer!"

"What Ali?! What can possibly be wrong?!"

Right, Spencer is worrying about Toby, if I tell her Toby is dead and got killed, Spencer will stop worrying.

"Toby is dead, my friend lives in England and he knows."

"Is he having a funeral?" Spencer asked. I shook my head. She started crying and I hugged her.

"You have Wren now."

"No I don't, he was messaging on my phone to Toby." Then a message came through from Toby on her phone and she glared at me and messaged him back.

 **Spencer's POV**

 **Toby: Coming back to America .**

 **Spencer: When? What did Wren message you?**

 **Toby: Scroll up.**

 **Spencer: Come back today.**

 **Toby: Don't you want me to be here now?**

 **Spencer: Depends.**

 **Toby: Oh...**

 **Spencer: What?**

 **Spencer: Toby?**

"Look up." I heard and turned around. Toby was there standing in the door.

"Toby!"

"Spence? Wake up!" What was that noise? I opened my eyes to see myself lying on the floor. I could make out two manly figures standing over me. One was Wren, but I couldn't quite make out the other one.

Wren Leaned down to my forehead, almost like to kiss it but then the other man stopped him.

"She won't like it." I then made out the other man.

"Toby, your alive," I muttered, smiling.

"Yes, Spence, I always have," Toby answered, a hint of confusion in his voice. Did Ali lie.

I sat up and hugged Toby. I then went down and hit my head again.

"Ow," I muttered. Toby took of his jumper and so did Wren. They both had a little fight over who gets to put their jumper under my head. In the end, they agreed both of them would, so double layering. I opened my eyes more and I could see the whole school around. I blinked and everyone was gone, except Wren.

"Where is Toby?" Wren gave me a confused look and told he was never here. Over the day I ask people where Toby is and they all say England.

"Is Toby dead?" I asked, Wren shook his head. I got up. My next lesson was history, but I was still a bit queasy. I went to class, when there was a rumble.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Some one screamed. The first thing I did was sit down against a locker while the earth shook.

"Spencer,' I could hear Wren screaming. He saw me and pulled me outside. Cracks in the earth were forming, but not harmful ones. It all stopped as you could people muttering worries. I turned behind me and a part of the roof was gone.

 **Toby POV**

"There has been some shocking news for Rosewood, a town in America." The TV shocked me as I sat up to urgently look at the television.

"A six point nine to seven point one earthquake hit Rosewood and injured a few Rosewood high students. Including, Spencer Hasting..."

That is all I needed to hear before I booked a flight to home home. My home.

 **Spencer's POV**

I found out that I broke my wrist, not that bad to be worried about. Some students thought it was the San Andreas fault line. I hope it didn't hit England.

 **Spencer: Are you OK?**

 **Toby: They mentioned you on TV, you broke your wrist?**

 **Spencer: Did it hit you?**

 **Toby: No, did Wren look after you. He better have.**

 **Spencer: He did.**

 **No one's POV**

Spencer went, but she missed the last message.

 **Toby: I am on my way to America. Rosewood.**

It was the next day, and Spencer had made up with Wren for using her phone. They were sitting at their usual lunch table, when the floor shook. Wren held Spencer's hand on the table. It was only a three on the ricta scale, it was an after shock.

"Aftershock," Wren muttered. Then he whispered something comforting into Spencer's ear to soothe her from he fear happening again. Spencer smiled and whispered something back. He kissed her on the cheek and she laughed. The other four girls, Aria, Emily, Ali and Hanna walked over with their lunch trays. Spencer smiled at them as they sat down.

"Hi girls," Wren said, then stood up and took his and Spencer's tray as she couldn't carry it as her wrist was still broken.

"Did you feel the aftershock if the earthquake a few minutes ago," Hanna started.

"Hanna,'' started.

"Hanna!" The other girls screamed. They all knew Spencer was scared of earthquakes.

"It's OK guys, it is over anyway." Spencer comfurted. The group smiled, Spencer would never admit to being scared, except to Toby. She never admitted it to Wren, he wasn't... well... I suppose not like Toby. The two boys were very different. But while Spencer was in her little thought bubble, something happened. The earth didn't shake, although it felt like it to Spencer, but Toby arrived at the school gates and before he could breathe in the atmosphere of his old school, Spencer basically pounced on him as he picked her up.

He was home, home home. Rose wood home. Then, Toby could see Wren angrily walk over to him, so he held on tight to Spencer and changed her into a piggy back to keep her safe from angry Wren...

 **I hoped you enjoyed! I have had almost three hundred viewers on my storys altogether! Thank you so much guys! You made my week!**


End file.
